BLEACH Internet Conversation
by Good Morning Zombie
Summary: A 'Trying To Be Funny' piece. Just one chapter and one chapter only! REVIEW :D


AH. LOL. I rly wantad to liek ryt a story like this. Instead of seeing them on youtube like 12000 times (i tried counting them but there's too many :() I, shAyy, decided that I'd do an internet conversation between people. If someone's already had the idea, sorry for stealing it... I guess.

Loads of chara's will be involved lol.

This is just made out of fun & boredom. (:

SO ENJOY!

_Don't own BLEACH. Though I'm thinking about making BLACH. That one I do own._

-

_DeathberryKurosaki has signed in._

_KEIGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!111 has signed in._

**KEIGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!111**: HAI ICHIGO!!1

**DeathberryKurosaki**: Hi Keigo..

**KEIGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!111**: SO LIEK! WOT R U DOIN?!

**DeathberryKurosaki**: If I could smack you through the computer, I would.

**KEIGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!111**: WOTZ?! DIZ EES OUTRAGAZ! AHM BEIN NICE!!1

**DeathberryKurosaki: **-Sighs- ... Please...

**KEIGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!111**: -CROIZ. IM GONNA TELL UR DADDY!

_ZabimaruOwnz! has signed in._

_KEIGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!111 has signed off._

**ZabimaruOwnz!**: Yo, Ichigo.

**DeathberryKurosaki: **Finally, someone normal!

**ZabimaruOwnz!**: Rukia TOTALLY has a crush on you!!

**DeathberryKurosaki: **O-O orly..

**ZabimaruOwnz!**: YARLY! And I told Kuchiki-Taichou that you and her are getting...

**ZabimaruOwnz!**: Wait for it...

**ZabimaruOwnz!**: It's coming...

**DeathberryKurosaki**: SAY IT ALREADY!

**ZabimaruOwnz!**: That you two are getting married!!

**DeathberryKurosaki**: I almost fell off my chair. Renji... If you don't tell him that's a lie, I will, myself, kill you. SLOWLY.

**ZabimaruOwnz!**: Okay, okay...

**DeathberryKurosaki**: Where are you anyway? At Urahara's?

**ZabimaruOwnz!**: No, I ain't at Urahara-san's shop. He installed computers to Gotei 13 offices!

**ZabimaruOwnz!**: That means... Byakuya can come on!

_ZabimaruOwnz! has signed off._

**DeathberryKurosaki**: Maybe now I can get on with that homework.

**DeathberryKurosaki**: Why the fuck am I talking to myself... o-O'

_CherryBlossomGrace has signed on._

**CherryBlossomGrace**: Ichigo. I have heard you are getting married to my sister.

**DeathberryKurosaki**: WHAT?! No, it is UNTRUE.

**CherryBlossomGrace**: Rukia smiled.

**DeathberryKurosaki**: What?

**CherryBlossomGrace**: After you rejected her, she was very sad, Ichigo. She smiled. Today. Let me correct that. She IS smiling.

**DeathberryKurosaki**: Why having to lie to make her smile, Byakuya?!

**CherryBlossomGrace**: I believe you are missing the point. If you tell her that it is a lie, whatever is making her smile ever so much is going to disappear.

**DeathberryKurosaki**: ...o-o

_CherryBlossomGrace has signed off._

**DeathberryKurosaki**: What the heck to do now?! Homework?! -Sighs to self-

_FoxxyGinGrin has signed in._

**FoxxyGinGrin**: Whenever ya down, jus' smile, Ichi!!11 :):):):)

**DeathberryKurosaki**: Hueco Mundo has computers?!

**FoxxyGinGrin**: YAAAAAA TRIK YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

**DeathberryKurosaki**: And TV's?

**FoxxyGinGrin**: :D:D:D:D:D YES! AND GUESS WOT!? ME AND AIZEN...

**DeathberryKurosaki**: I hate dramatic pauses. Get it in already!

**FoxxyGinGrin**: I CAN SEE YER FROWN FROM 'ERE ICHI!

**DeathberryKurosaki**: Mm.

**FoxxyGinGrin**: ME AND AIZENNNNN...

_DaGawdOfHuecoMundo has signed in._

_StevieWonderFanaticTosen has signed in._

**FoxxyGinGrin**: OMG! HALLO U 2!!1

**StevieWonderFanaticTosen**: Yo.

**DaGawdOfHuecoMundo**: Been in the drug cupboard, AGAIN, Gin?

**FoxxyGinGrin**: Mhm. They nice. :))))

**DeathberryKurosaki: **You have a drug cupboard...

**DaGawdOfHuecoMundo**: I heard you're getting married, Ichigo.

**DeathberryKurosaki**: Gossip travels THAT FAST?! WTF?!

**DaGawdOfHuecoMundo**: One day, I will own you, Ichigo.

**DeathberryKurosaki:** wdh.

_Pantera has signed in._

**Pantera**: Hey Berry, heard ya gettin' married!

**DeathberryKurosaki**: WHO KEEPS TELLING EVERYBODY!!1?!

**Pantera:** Psh, weirdo.

_Pantera has signed off._

_DaGawdOfHuecoMundo has signed off._

_StevieWonderFanaticTosen has signed off._

**FoxxyGinGrin**: I'M STILL HERE ICHIGO!

**DeathberryKurosaki**: Yay?

**FoxxyGinGrin**: YAYY!!

_PinkNinjaYachi!! has signed in._

**PinkNinjaYachi!!**: HEY EVERBODYIES!!

**DeathberryKurosaki**: Yachiru?

**PinkNinjaYachi!!**: YESSSS! IT IS MEMEME! YAYAYYAYA! I HEARD U GETTZIN MARRIED ICHIGO!!

**DeathberryKurosaki**: WTF. I'M NOT!

**PinkNinjaYachi!!**: YA U R!

**DeathberryKurosaki**: NO I'M NOT!!

**PinkNinjaYachi!!**: YA U RRRRR!!

**DeathberryKurosaki**: NO I'M NOT!!1

**PinkNinjaYachi!!**: SEE WHAT KEN-CHAN HAS TO SAY ABOUT THIS!!

_PinkNinjaYachi!! has signed off._

**FoxxyGinGrin**: This means you're in some shit, Ichigo.

**DeathberryKurosaki**: WHAT? YOU'RE STILL HERE?! AND YOU BEING SERIOUS ISN'T RIGHT!

**FoxxyGinGrin**: I'M NOT SERIOUSSSSSS! -GIGGUL :):):)

_FoxxyGinGrin has signed off._

**DeathberryKurosaki**: Gureat...

_ImGonnaKillYou has signed in._

**ImGonnaKillYou**: I'm gonna kill you.

**DeathberryKurosaki**: WTF? WHY?!

**ImGonnaKillYou**: I just am. I feel like it.

_ImGonnaKillYou has signed off._

_BELIEVEIT!! has signed in._

**BELIEVEIT!!**: DATTEBAYO! IM GONNA B HOKAGEEEEEEE!

_BELIEVEIT!! has signed off._

**DeathberryKurosaki**: WTF?!

_ImGettingMarriedYAY has signed in._

_QueenOfSake has signed in._

_CherryBlossomGrace has signed in._

_ZabimaruOwnz! has signed in._

_ShunShunRikkaAngel has signed in._

_HitsugayaTaichou has signed in._

**QueenOfSake**: Taichou! You're so boring! Change your name!!

**HitsugayaTaichou**: No thank you, Matsumoto.

**QueenOfSake**: It makes you sound 40 when you look about 10.

**ZabimaruOwnz!**: OOOOOOOOOOH! BURNNNNN!

**QueenOfSake**: Oops...

**BritneySpears!(FANS SCREAM)**: OOPS I DID IT AGAIN!N!N! -CHEESY POP MUSIC COMES ON-

**QueenOfSake**: ...O-O

**Shirou**: Is that better, Matsumoto?!

**QueenOfSake**: Add a -chan in the end! :D

**Shirou**: NO.

**ShunShunRikkaAngel**: Hey, guys!

**QueenOfSake**: ORIHIME! OMFG. HELLO!

**ImGettingMarriedYAY**: Hey!!

**QueenOfSake**: OH! RUKI, YER GETTING MARRIED!!

**ImGettingMarriedYAY**: How'd you work that one out, Ran?...

**QueenOfSake**: I 'unno, but ever since I grew my boobs, I have psychic abilities..

**ImGettingMarriedYAY**: O-O WTF?

**DeathberryKurosaki**: I think I should leave...

**ImGettingMarriedYAY**: No, Ichi, sweety, stay!

**QueenOfSake**: Aw!

**ShunShunRikkaAngel**: Aw!

**ZabimaruOwnz!**: Aw!

**Shirou**: This is unnecessary. Matsumoto keeps poking me and telling me to say aw.

**DeathberryKurosaki**: Rukia... I need to talk to you. We're not getting married.

**ImGettingMarriedYAY**: Why...?

**CherryBlossomGrace**: Remember our talk, Ichigo.

**DeathberryKurosaki**: 'Cos... I don't like you like you... I like you! But as a friend...

**ImGettingMarriedYAY**: And I got all excited for nothing.

_ImGettingMarriedYAY has signed off._

**CherryBlossomGrace**: Till next time, Ichigo. That'll be your only time.

_CherryBlossomGrace has signed off._

**ShunShunRikkaAngel**: We have a test tomorrow, Ichigo...

**DeathberryKurosaki**: Thank you for giving me a reason to sign off.

_DeathberryKurosaki has signed off._

_ShunShunRikkaAngel has signed off._

**QueenOfSake**: Ouch.

**Shirou**: Mhm. Maybe we should get back to paperwork, Matsumoto.

**QueenOfSake**: Yap!

_Shirou has signed off._

**QueenOfSake**: LOL. 8)

**ZabimaruOwnz!**: If I don't go off, I'll get killed.

**QueenOfSake**: Aw. Bye Renji (L)

**ZabimaruOwnz!**: (L)

_ZabimaruOwnz! has signed off._

_Pantera has signed in._

**Pantera**: Anyone IMPORTANT here?

**QueenOfSake**: Yup. The all important Matsumoto Rangiku is. You are?

**Pantera**: Call me Pantera for now.

**QueenOfSake**: You sound sexy.

**Pantera**: I am sexy.

**QueenOfSake**: From Soul Society...?

**Pantera**: If you say so...

**QueenOfSake**: Mm. We should meet up! Send me a picture!

**Pantera**: Let's exchange pics instead.

**QueenOfSake**: Okay. I don't think I'm ugly.

_Pantera is requesting to send a file. Accepted._

**Pantera**: Sent.

**QueenOfSake**: :O! YOU ARE SEXY!

**Pantera**: Your turn, baby.

_QueenOfSake is requesting to send a file. Accepted._

**QueenOfSake**: Done.

**Pantera**: You're a girl of fun, huh? Looking mighty fine!

**QueenOfSake**: What's your name?

**Pantera**: Grimmjow.

**QueenOfSake**: So suits you.

_DaGawdOfHuecoMundo has signed on._

**DaGawdOfHuecoMundo**: Grimmjow come off now. We have a tea party!!

**DaGawdOfHuecoMundo**: And you have company...?

**QueenOfSake**: Grimmjow, is this your father?

**Pantera**: Uh... yeah?..

**DaGawdOfHuecoMundo**: You finally see me as your dad Grimmjow! Good!

**QueenOfSake**: What's your name, sir?

**DaGawdOfHuecoMundo**: Aizen Sousuke!

**QueenOfSake**: Aizen?!1 OMG. TRAITOR!

**DaGawdOfHuecoMundo**: Mm. Its Matsumoto, right?

**QueenOfSake**: Yes. I hate you.

**DaGawdOfHuecoMundo**: For what? Taking your 'beloved Gin' away from you? He's loved me from the start.

**QueenOfSake**: LOL. HAVE HIM! HE LEFT ME PLENTY OF TIMES B4 SO NOW, I'M USED TO IT!

**DaGawdOfHuecoMundo**: How about YOU talk to him? Huh? HUH?

_DaGawdOfHuecoMundo has signed off._

_FoxxyGinGrin has signed in._

**FoxxyGinGrin**: Ran!!

**QueenOfSake**: Gin?

**FoxxyGinGrin**: YA!

**FoxxyGinGrin**: How are ya?

**QueenOfSake**: Perfectly fine. I coped.

**FoxxyGinGrin**: ??

**QueenOfSake**: You left, again. So this time, I'm leaving!

_QueenOfSake has signed off._

**FoxxyGinGrin**: OMFG SHYT.

**Pantera**: I know how ya feel, dude.

**FoxxyGinGrin**: Let's start a club! A club where men who got rejected by sexy, big-boobed red heads can join.

**Pantera**: ...LAME

**FoxxyGinGrin**: Free beer?

**Pantera**: I'm in!

_Pantera has signed off._

**FoxxyGinGrin**: ALONE?!

**SouljaBoyTellEm**: YAA TRIK YAAAA!

**FoxxyGinGrin**: OMFG. HALLO! I LAV UR MUSIC!

**SouljaBoyTellEm**: BAI.

_SouljaBoyTellEm has signed off._

_FoxxyGinGrin has signed off._

_DepressedRuki has signed in._

**DepressedRuki**: ICHIGO!? IM SORRY. I JUS WANTED 2 GET MARRIED. AND HAVE ALL THE ATTENTION ON ME AGAIN! :( FORGIVE MEEEEE!

-crickets chirp-

**DepressedRuki**: I'm gonna kill myself :'(

_DepressedRuki has signed off._

_DeathberryKurosaki has signed in._

**DeathberryKurosaki**: Oh shit. I can feel Byakuya coming...

**DeathberryKurosaki:** He's hereldekjhfwoedf;s;;s

**DeathberryKurosaki**: fdfjidkpaldkkdkdk;dsjiofewuiojklllllllllllllllllllllllll

_DeathberryKurosaki has been disconnected._

-

A/N:

LOL. I LIKED WRITING THIS (: TO CLEAR THIS UP...:

Ichigo got beat up.

Byakuya beat him up.

Rukia wanted to kill herself until she saw another opportunity to get Ichigo. By killing Orihime.

Orihime tried loads of new foods out (BLAH).

Grimmjow and Gin made that club and got drunk.

Nnoitara joined them and got raped.

Gin still loves Soulja Boy and told Ulquiorra to kidnap him.

Soulja Boy at the moment is trapped in Las Noches.

Matsumoto hacked Hitsugaya and changed his name to 'Shirou-chan' finally.

Mayuri helped.

Zaraki went to the Human World but Yachiru kept getting distracted when she saw candy shops.

Yachiru's teeth are finally black.

Ichigo is looking to get Renji for getting him in that serious shit.

Gin continued taking drugs from the drug cupboard.

;;

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**_

* * *


End file.
